


Do It

by Oshun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for Inmemorybound as part of the LJ Merlinarthurfqf Mini Challenge, based upon the prompt: "And the longer I wait the harder I'm gonna fall." May be read as a sequel to my earlier story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/460916">Night’s Consenting Darkness</a>, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It

  
"Oh, god, Merlin,” Arthur gasped, panting against Merlin’s ear. “You're brilliant. Do it!”  
  
Merlin, shocked, pushed himself up from where he had collapsed onto Arthur’s chest.  
  
"Do you know what you are saying?”  
  
"Of course,” Arthur said, annoyed. “I’m not an gullible maiden.”  
  
"Has someone done that to you before?” Merlin did not like that image at all. Nor did it fit with anything he thought he understood about Arthur.  
  
"No. But I have done it to others a few times. They seemed to like it. And you certainly made it sound hot.”  
  
"Just give me a moment.”  
  
"Don’t tease me,” Arthur groaned. "The longer you make me wait, the harder I'm going to fall. You already have an unfair advantage. You have those cheekbones. And you’re so . . . Well, you know . . . appealing. In an outlandish way."  
  
"Fuck you, Arthur!”  
  
“Yeah. That _was_ the idea, Merlin.”  
  
Merlin looked at Arthur: kiss-swollen lips with just a hint of a smug smile, face surrounded by a tousled halo of bright hair, with a few strands darkened by dampness plastered against his forehead, his eyes as blue as periwinkle blossoms and as wicked as sin. This was Camelot’s golden prince, the one he had surreptitiously lusted after for months, whose life he periodically saved and who defended him at considerable cost, and the one who had kissed him in Ealdor and then tried to draw back again as though it had not happened.  
  
Merlin had begun to accept that he would never find himself in bed with Arthur like this, both already spent from their initial desperate groping. He had not dared hope to hear him insist upon being fucked. No one fucked Prince Arthur. That was a gift Arthur gave, not one he accepted. Yet, somehow, as though Merlin had stumbled on a treasure cache, Arthur had offered himself to him. Merlin’s luck had never been particularly good, quite the contrary. Now providence had smiled upon him, suddenly and unexpectedly, as though in direct repayment for all the good deeds that had gone unnoticed, for each stroke of undeserved ill fortune, and for every cruel, hungry winter followed by a late spring.  
  
”I’ll do it if you are sure that’s what you want. I mean, god, Arthur! I want to. You should understand it might be painful at first, but then . . .” Merlin began, wanting to be honest, yet trying to sound reassuring.  
  
“You truly think I don’t know how it works? I told you I’ve done it to others. Do you think I am so careless? What kind of monster do you think I am?” Arthur’s mouth fell into his habitual prattish pout and he tried to twist away. Hard muscle rippled under Merlin’s hands splayed flat upon his chest.  
  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Merlin said, covering that enticing mouth with his own. He wasn’t going to let him wriggle away now. When they broke off the kiss, panting and grinning like kids, Merlin asked, “What did you mean when you said ‘the harder I'm going to fall’?”  
  
“You are such a perfect ass,” Arthur responded, his voice husky, eyes soft, obviously unable to master the sarcastic tone he intended. “I’m falling in love with you. You think I’m happy about that? You said you wanted to fuck me. Said you think about it when you wank, alone in your room at night. So, I told you to do it. I’d never let any one but you do that to me. Never even consider it. But, nooo! You can’t just do it. You have to talk about it. Why can’t anything ever be simple with you, Merlin?”  
  
“Did you say falling in love?” Merlin asked. He felt like his smile might break his face. He had thought he’d stumbled upon a treasure, but this was a virtual dragon’s horde of riches, everything he ever wanted and more. His hand slid down Arthur’s stomach through the sticky remains of their come, clasping Arthur’s cock, as hard already again as his own. “Oh, fuck, Arthur. You did say that! I love _you_. I think I’ve loved you for months.”  
  
“If I say ‘I love you’ back, will you do it?” Arthur’s voice sounded young and hopeful.  
  
“Wild horses couldn’t stop me.”  
  
“Now you are finally talking sensibly,” Arthur sighed. And then, sounding as though he were proclaiming a solemn promise, he said, “I love you.” Fumbling around behind his head, Arthur pulled a jar of salve from somewhere behind the headboard and put it in Merlin’s hand. “Here. You can use this.”  
  
Merlin turned the jar around, squinting at the small neat letters of Gaius’s familiar script. The candle had burned down low. It was difficult to see.  
  
”What _are_ you doing now?” Arthur released one of his drawn-out, mocking sighs.  
  
”I’m reading the label. I want to be sure there is in nothing in the ingredients that might sting or . . . ”  
  
”Trust me. I’m not an idiot. It is my arse!”  
  
”All right then.” Merlin opened his mouth to say something more when his eyes met Arthur’s. His dilated pupils revealed something secret and thrilling. Merlin vowed he would not speak another word. Working the lid off the jar, he scooped out two fingers full. Arthur watched him entranced. As Merlin reached down to touch him, Arthur closed his eyes and leaned up on his elbows to kiss him. At first the kisses were sweet and slow and then turned harder, wetter, no longer practiced, skillful kisses, but needy and out of control. Again they gentled into soft caresses, accompanied by quiet moans.  
  
Merlin stroked his pink, puckered, virgin arsehole. Arthur pulled his mouth away from Merlin lips to whisper, “Go on. I’ll try to relax.”  
  
Merlin tried to carefully push a finger into what seemed to be an impossible tightness. Arthur whispered again, “It’s all right. I won’t break.” Instantly there was a slight but perceptible easing that allowed Merlin to fully insert one finger. Finally, with two fingers inside, Merlin found the spot he had been seeking.  
  
Arthur’s eyes shot open. “Merlin! You _are_ brilliant. I _knew_ you would be.” Merlin could not help but chuckle softly. Leave it to Arthur to take credit for even this.  
  
From that point forward everything seem to happen quickly. Merlin had insisted that it would be easier for Arthur if he enter him from the back or the side, but Arthur would have none of that. He reminded Merlin how he had mentioned wanting to look into his face while fucking him and he was determined to follow Merlin's entire fantasy exactly as he had expressed it.  
  
Merlin had not intended to use any magic. He never had before. But then nothing or no one before that moment had ever been anything like Arthur. Merlin had used only enough to assure himself that Arthur would not pull a muscle when he pushed his legs up alongside his head and only a little more to ease the initial penetration. Arthur would expect a bit of discomfort. Arthur turned out to be astonshingly responsive and relished everything about the act.  
  
Naturally, Arthur was bossy and talked a lot. But he turned every complaint into its opposite. Something like “That burns,” would be immediately followed by, “Don’t stop!” At last, the incessant babbling consisted only of praise and an occasional demand. “Faster,” “Like that again,” or “Yes! Perfect!” When they came, their world burst into a shower of stars and pulsing magic. He hoped Arthur was too far-gone to notice.  
  
Merlin held him, that golden head resting on his shoulder, his breath warm upon his chest. He never would have pictured Arthur as a snuggler.  
  
“Merlin.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You’re really _are_ a lot of work. But you’re worth it.”  
  
“I love you,” Merlin said. Arthur smiled, sleepy and contented, his eyelids fluttering shut.


End file.
